Lucky
by PenguinChris
Summary: "Daddy" she yelled running towards me. My eyes widen in shocked "Daddy?" was i someone's dad? Impossible i would never betray the love of Lucy with someone else, so who was this...? Freed X Lucy and slight Nalu
1. Prologue

**Ok sooo i know finish your story before you start a new one but you guys now me i just couldn't wait so here is my new story Lucky hope you guys like it and don't forget to review :) **

* * *

**Lucky  
**

***Prologue*  
**

It had been a harsh day today. The mission against the dark guild had been harder than we expected it to be, even with three people. I guess it would have been easier if Laxus would have been there.

I sighed at the thought of his name. Laxus. Why did he had to get discharged, i mean we were all part of the Festival Attack but only he got punished. The Thunder God Tribe hasn't been the same since he left. **  
**

Going against a dark guild would have been a slice of cake for him one thunder bolt and they would all be out in an instant. But now it was only me, Bixlow and Evergreen. We could manage an S- class mission but even going against a whole guild by our self's now sounded impossible.

I sighed once more for like what it seemed to be the hundredth time that day. I slowly turned the key to the lock of my front door. It made a small clicking sound before i open it. I closed the door behind me and placed the keys in a small silver bowl on top of the desk.

I switched the light on, shinning light into the small dark living room. My place wasn't that big i lived in an apartment. It had one master bedroom, two bathrooms, one which was located on the master bedroom, a small living room which had a coffee table a bed couch and a one person couch, then a normal size kitchen. It was really not that big but i enjoyed it it made me feel comfy.

I took of my coat and placed it on the coat hanger. Then i took of my belt and my sword placing them both on the side of the couch.

I would normally take a shower and have dinner before going to sleep but today i was to tired to do so. So i went straight to my room. I unbuttoned my shirt and lifted up the covers ready to slide in and fall a sleep. When a flying girl jumped out of the bed and threw her self at me. She send me falling back her small hands hugging my neck.

_"Daddy!"_ she yelled grinning like a five- year old

* * *

**:DD heheh hoped you guys like it :3 waaaaaaaaaaa i can't wait to upload the other chapter :3 Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa im going crazy Review Review Review**


	2. Meeting Lucky

**So Yay im so happy you guys like the story :) Ok ok so here it is Chapter two hope you guys like it. Enjoy. i do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it except for...**

* * *

***Meeting Lucky***

"Daddy" she yelled pushing me down to the floor her small arms wrapped around my neck.**  
**

My eyes widen in shocked "Daddy?" was i someone's dad? Impossible not once had I touched a beautiful maiden inappropriately. As ashamed as i was i hadn't even had the pleasure of sharing a kiss with someone i truly loved.  
And as this child stood before me clamming that i was her father it was impossible.

I stumbled to get up; pushing the small girl away from me. A mistake this had to be a mistake. She was looking for her father and accidentally got inside of my apartment, yes that's it. Wait. How did she get into my apartment? the door was looked when i arrived and the windows seemed to be intact. So how?

I looked down to see her

GONE!

She was gone,not even 30seconds had passed and i had already lost her! I shocked my head, Why? Why must i be such a bad father? No wait she isn't yours remember that. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes, It's a dream your dreaming i whispered to myself

"Yes a dream" i thought now off to bed it's been a long day and your tired your even hallucinating

Then once a gain there it was a small giggle

I turned around and saw her hiding behind the couch, Her long light-green hair flowing behind her, her long bangs framing her small face, her big chocolaty eyes and her childish grin all matching her perfectly with her baggy rouge t-shirt falling down to her knees only wearing that and a pair of white socks.

She giggled when she saw that i was staring at her a small blush of dark red creeping up to her cheeks.

I could only smile, there was something about this girl that attracted me to her, maybe it was her childish smile or her big chocolate eyes that i found to be refreshing and rejuvenating.

I keeled down. Don't ask me why i don't even know, but i did and i extended my arms out "Come here" i said and gladly she did. She came running towards me her light-green hair following behind her, then she leaped falling into my arms before she let out a small giggle.

I couldn't help but smile too

"Now, tell me what's your name?" i asked placing her down on the floor

"Lucky" she yelled a childish grin spreading thru her face

Lucky, what a simple name but it fit her perfectly in so many ways. Her smile, her style, her personality, herself.

"Now Lucky can you tell me something?" i asked holding her delicate small hands

She bit her lower lip and gave a small nod

"Can you tell me how you got here?" i asked, i didn't want to seem like i was pushing her but i needed to know how she got inside my apartment.

"No" she whispered lowering her head then hugging me once again burring her face on my chest

"Where's mommy?" she asked lifting her head up so i could see her better

"Mommy?" i repeated, then an idea popped up

Of course Women. The girls would surely have more experience of talking to a child, wouldn't they?. It's on their genes they have that certain motherly gift. Maybe they could find out were this child belonged and help her find both her mom and her dad.

"Ne, Lucky want to go look for Mom?" i asked, immediately her face lit up, her childish grin once again covering her face

"Mmm" she said running towards the door trying to reach for the door knob

A small Jump, another small Jump, frustration noise

"daddyyyyy" she whined stomping her small little feet on the hard wood floor

I smiled at her and opened the door for her, i grabbed my coat and belt with my sword and locked the door. Don't want anymore kids in there i whispered.

She left running outside jumping on everything she saw, rocks,sidewalks, pots,benches,roots. She was now walking along the river bank her small hands extended out for balance.

I walked beside her eying her every couple of minutes to make sure she didn't fall .

"daddy, were we going?" she asked lifting her head pushing her bangs back

"Mmm, to a very special place" i said extending out my hand, she reached for it and jumped of the sidewalk

"were is it?" she asked, her small hands holding mine

I looked up and pointed my finger to a big building a couple of blocks in front of us. You could already hear the loud music coming from the building, it was already pass midnight and most of the guild was probably still inside there. I questioned weather bringing a small child inside would be safe. But then i remembered Wendy and Romeo and Asuka,so she should be fine right? Her eyes widen at the sight of the building, she smiled brightly before pulling my hand so i could move faster.

"Hurry" she said smiling her small hands pulling me towards her.

We reached Fairy Tail and the noise coming from inside it was even louder then ever. Lucky hid underneath my coat, maybe she second guessed herself? I opened the doors of the guild revealing what was currently a party in progress. There was the usual Gray and Natsu fight with Elfman screaming random stuff about being a man. There was Cana, Wakaba, and Makao drinking in there favorite spot, while Loki flirted with some of the guild members. Erza and the girls sat near the bar talking with Mira while the rest of the guild joined the fight.

I sighed just a normal day in Fairy Tail. I was about to walk over to were the girls were, when someone jumped behind my back, making Lucky squeal and run off from underneath my coat to a near by table for shelter.

"Well look who's back" said Bickslow, he reeked of alcohol and he was heavy. I looked around trying to spot Lucky but i couldn't see her.

"Well, what brings you here so late?" asked Evergreen her shirt showing as much cleavage as always, she was holding a cocktail in her hand while the other was placed on her hip.

"Just visiting" i said looking around trying to spot Lucky

"Ehhhhhh, seems more like you're looking for someone said Bickslow sticking out his tongue his Fairy Tail Mark showing

"Fried looking for someone impossible" said Ever giggling like a small child obviously the alcohol already got to her

"Ahh, Ohio Fried" yelled Mira from across the Bar making the whole guild turn there attention towards me

Just what i needed the whole guild's attention while i was looking for a small child

"It's rare for us to see you here so late" said Mira signaling for me to come over towards the bar. Bickslow let go off me and gave me a wink and a pat on the back "Go get her mate" he said his tongue still sticking out. I'm not sure what he meant but maybe he saw Lucky and was telling me to go get her, or maybe he was talking about Mira?either way i made my way towards the Bar looking both left and right trying to get a small sight of Lucky.

"Looking for someone?" asked Mira her lips forming a wide smile. Mira was Known to be Fairy Tail's Matchmaker and a single clue that you liked anyone would mean disaster. That is why i kept most of my feelings locked.

"Ne, Mira you should bother fried like that" said a very familiar voice

I turned around and saw a pair of blond Goldilocks, she walked towards the bar and sat down next to me giving me a reassuring smile. I could feel my face heat up but i needed to stay in control. Her big chocolaty eyes pierced my soul, her beauty was unique and it made me dream of holding her one day in a strong embrace.

"So Fried?" she asked smiling pushing her bands out of her way

I felt my throat become dry why was it that whenever i saw her i became like this? Whenever i would see her my heart will beat 1oo times faster and my hands will become sweaty. And i could never seem to hold a conversation with her, i wanted to run away and hide i couldn't talk to her not like this.

"Wuucyyyyyyyy!" yelled Salamander hugging her from behind

"Natsu! Don't give me weird names" she yelled

Why? Why did she act so different with him than with me. I was jealous of the dragon slayer, he talked to her like it was normal and they both had a deep connection no one dared to break. Why must he have her day and night while i dreamed of holding her and keeping her to myself. Was i being selfish? But i was right to be selfish not once had i wished anything in my life. I wanted to have her and call her mine, but it was nearly impossible she was with natsu and i was by myself.

Then i heard it that giggle. I turned around i saw her she was Laughing, Natsu was making her laugh but that wasn't it i heard that laugh before in a smaller version but were? Were had i heard that laugh before?

"Lucky" i whispered, realization hit me. She was still hiding somewhere in the guild and if she was to be found by one of the guild members i would be in big trouble.

Then my worst thought came true

"HEY! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" yelled one of the members obviously also drunk

He was holding Lucky by the wrist and she seemed to be in pain.

"HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled again gathering the attention of the guild

"uhh" mumbled Lucky her eyes watery with tears she seemed to be trying to get free from his hold

"My,My," said Mira placing down the glass she was cleaning

Lucky's eyes seemed to wonder around the room searching for something

"Well what do we have here?" asked master stopping in front of Lucky. The man put her down and she holded her wrist in pain she looked up to see master but backed away a couple of steps.

"We won't hurt you" said master. I wanted to go over there and hold her, but i was in a tough position, her eyes still wondered around the room she had clearly not seen me yet.

Master sighed "Here tell us your name"

"..."

"Waaaaaaaaaa JUST SAY YOUR NAME KID!" yelled Natsu fire coming out of his mouth making Lucky's eyes open wide, the guilds eyes turned their attention to look at the pair

"Natsu! Don't scream at her!" yelled Lucy hitting him across the back of his head, the guilds eyes turned back towards the Lucky. But she was GONE!

I sighed re-leaved, but then once again were was she?

"Waaaaaa! Were she go!" yelled Natsu

"She was there a couple of seconds ago?!" said Erza a worried look on her face

"Were she go?" asked Lucy she stopped hitting Natsu and looked up

"Were is she? Were she go? wasn't she there just now? a ghost? these questions went on around the guild the guild each and every single member had a worried or concerned looked on there face even Master was shocked. To sense someone then in a second shut off of feeling that they were there was amazing.

The guild went on looking for Lucky. I did too i needed to find her before any of the other members. An then as if on Que we heard a loud yell and then i saw light-green haired girl run towards me

'Watch out!" yelled some of the members

Lucky jumped and flew her hands open hugging my neck

"DADDYYYYYYY!" she yelled

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ! ! ! ! !" screamed the guild

* * *

**Hoped you guys like it :3 this is by far the longest chapter i had ever written soo yeah your welcome XD  
**

**Nah i love you guys! please review and tell me if i misspelled anything yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**Also im not sure what to name Lucky like  
**

**Lucky _ Justine ( but i don't know what is going to be her middle name) any ideas please tell me i even might use it. K, wuv u guys  
**

**Chris :)  
**


	3. They Found Out

**WAaaa im really glad you guys are liking the story. Special Thanks to 1fairytaillover who helped me with Lucky's middle Name. Thanks :) and Enjoy**

* * *

**Lucky  
**

***They Found Out*  
**

"DADDYYYYYYY!" she yelled

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ! ! ! ! !" screamed the guild

She jumped up, hugging me her small arms around my neck, holding on tight

"dadddddy" she sobbed, burring her head in my shoulder, i could feel the warm tears falling on to my shirt,i couldn't help but feel bad, wasn't this partly my fault?

"WAIT WHAT?!" yelled Natsu receiving stares from the guild members

Mira had both her hands cupping her mouth and she was jumping up and down in delight, Erza had fallen to the ground making a huge THUMP a few of the member's were trying to sit her up, Laxus gave me a small nod, while Evergreen turned a flash of red and Bickslow laughed like a moron. Master was speechless and the rest of the members had a waves of emotions, Happiness, Sadness, Shock, Excitement, but i didn't care i was only interested in her expression.

I turned my head to catch a glimpse of her. I spot her in between all the commotion. Her eyes were wide open and i could managed to see tears rolling down her cheeks, she noticed i was looking at her. She shock her head and gave me a weak smile,but it didn't last long i could see the sadness in her eyes she turned around lowering her head and running thru the back of the guild doors.

I stretched out my arm, don't ask me why. Not even i know why i did, but i felt that maybe if i tried to reach her i could get a hold of her and comfort her. My first thought was to go after her, but a squeeze in my neck remained me of were i was.

"Fried!" yelled Master

"Explain yourself!" he yelled once more the guild suddenly became quiet, i could feel their stares lingering on me and Lucky

"I-I" i mumbled,Who could they possible make me explain myself when i didn't even know half the truth

"Master, please I, sure Fried has a very logical explanation" said Mira smiling

"Yes" said Erza with a stern face, she had recovered from her light head, but still seemed a bit off to talk about the subject

"You do have a logical explanation don't you?" she asked cracking her knuckles, i could feel the guild sigh, and i sweat dropped

"I..I..do" i said in a low whisper

I looked down at Lucky the girl who had been quietly sobbing on my shoulder was now asleep. Her Light green hair stuck to her wet cheeks. Her eyes were lightly closed and her mouth was slightly opened. She was breathing peacefully, she looked beautiful. Her grip had loosened and she was now resting on my shoulder and chest, her small hands grabbing my shirt in a way of comfort. I smiled down at her, she was truly the most beautiful child i had ever seen.

I cleared my Throat and spoke once again "I do" no longer in a whisper but in a voice full of confidence

**O/o/o/Time Skip/o/o/O **

"Ehhh! So she just appeared in your room?" yelled Mira  
hitting her hands on the bar

"Shhhhh" whispered Erza looking back at Lucky who was now sleeping on a bench near the bar

The whole Guild had came together to listen to the story i had to offer, they were quiet shocked when i told them the story, master had remained silent this whole time just nodding to every piece of information i had to say.

"But if the windows were locked that means she must had used magic to get in" said Levy sitting on her chair

"But that's impossible because Fried said his apartment has a Rune around it" Gray commented

"She must had decode-it it" said Erza her hands on her chest

"Impossible Fried Rune's are for very skilled Mages only" said Evergreen

They all stayed quiet for awhile waiting to see if anybody's opinion actually made sense in the case

"Then who did she get inside?" asked Mira looking down at Lucky

We all followed her eyes, starring all at Lucky she looked so small, the cover was twice her size but she seemed to be in a peaceful sleep

"It doesn't make sense" said Mira

"Master any thought's?" asked Erza

Master sighed "I'm sorry but i have nothing" he said looking straight at me

"For the time being you should take care of Lucky" he said

"But..!" i said almost yelling

"No but's" he said with a straight face " This girl came into your life, for a reason you and i don't know. We must not mess with that of what is supposed to happen"

"But how am i supposed to take care of her!" i yelled raising to my feet, I had never yelled inside the guild am usually pretty calm. But taking care of a child, it was impossible!

"I think he's right master" said Mira with a calm voice "Fried has never taken care of a child before"

"Then he shall learn, It will be good for him in the future" said Master with a smile

I looked at him, this was outrageous!

"But.." i began to say, but Master raised his hand to stop me

"FRIED!, this is my last time warning you. You will take care of that girl into we figure out what is happening. It is your job and obligation to take care of her as a part of this family. And if anything shall happen to her, you shall be DISCHARGED from Fairy Tail!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" yelled the guild

"Master that's to much!" yelled Mira

"Master no way you could be serious" said Natsu jumping to his feet

"Yeah,the idiots right Master" said Gray

The whole guild started to yell at Master, but deep down i knew why he said that. It wasn't that he wanted to discharge me from the guild, he was setting a treat so i knew what i had to do, and i thanked him for it.

"Master..?" said a low voice

The whole guild stood silent, and turned around the voice was coming from behind us

"Your not really going to discharge Fried are you..?" it was Lucy, she was kneeling down besides Lucky and she was smoothing her hair, she looked up to see The Master

"Are you...?" she asked

The guild's attention focused on our Master before he began to talk

"Lucy my child.. I would do anything to protect this family" he said

"Then i volunteer to take care of Lucky along with Fried" she said raising to her feet

"EHHHHHHHHHHHh! ! ! ! yelled the guild along with me

She wanted to help me? Why? i thought

Master nodded, while the rest of us stayed with our mouth's open

"BUT LUCYYY!" complained Natsu

"It's Ok Natsu" she said smiling

"It will be fun" she said looking at my direction, a flash of red appeared on my cheeks and a small smile appeared on her lips followed by a dash of pink

Maybe, Just Maybe having Lucky around wouldn't be such a bad thing. I thought

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaa hoped you guys Like it :) **

**I'm actually really liking this story, is my first with my own Character so im pretty hyped XD  
**

**Hope you guys are too :) Don't forget to Review Review And Review if you do you get a FREE COOKIE ! ! ! !  
**

**You really don't but it will be cool if you do XD  
**

**Love you Guys Chris :)  
**


	4. Home Together

**Waaaaaaa :3 ok sooo im trying to do more Fried X Lucy moments so here ya go have fun :) sorry if it's short but i hope you still like it**

* * *

***Home Together*  
**

"Ahh" sighed Erza folding her arms across her armored chest

"Well, if it is alright with Master i suppose there's nothing i can do" she said giving Lucy a reassuring smile**  
**

"Well i guess that settles it out then" said Mira clapping her hands

"Awwwwwwwwww, you guys are gonna look so cute together" she said giggling

Lucy turned red while Fried coughed nervously

"Miraaaaaa" complained Lucy

"Don't say stuff that will make Fried uncomfortable" she said her face still red

"Ehhh, im sure Fried doesn't mind" Mira said giving Fried a wink, making him blush a deeper shade of red

"Why would he mind?" asked Natsu sitting down next to Lucy at the Bar

Fried's emotions changed when he saw Natsu next to Lucy

"ahhh" sighed Mira

"No Reason Natsu, No Reason" she said giving him a smile

"Ehhhhhh?!" complained Natsu

"Anyways ready to go Lucy?" he said placing his arm around Lucy's neck

"Mmmm sure let's go" she said Smiling

Mira frowned, and Fried mumbled something under his breath which did not go unnoticed by Fairy Tails matchmaker

"Ehhhh your going home already?" asked Mira with puppy eyes

Lucy sweat dropped "Well yeah" she said

"Ehhh but i needed Natsu to help me carry some stuff" she said grabbing Natsu's hand

"Ohhh it's Ok, i can wait" said Lucy

Mira's eyebrow twitched

"Ehhh but you need your beauty sleep, you would wanna end up looking like Ever would you now?" she said tugging Natsu's hand

"SAID SOMETHING MIRA!?"yelled Evergreen from across the bar

"Ohh my see she's even going deaf" said Mira smiling

The guild sweat dropped while most guys laughed at there silly rivalry

"It's ok Mira I can help you" said Gray walking closer to the bar

Mira flashed him an evil look and Gray immediately backed away

"It's ok i insist on Natsu helping me" she said pulling Natsu off his seat, still smiling

"You go ahead and go home now Lucy" she said waving her hand in the air

Lucy just sat there dumb folded while Mira pulled Natsu to the back of the bar, Completely ignoring his calls for help

Erza who was siting across the bar smiled slightly

"What was that all about" asked Gray as he sat next to her

Erza smiled at him while she shook her head

"I myself don't know" she responded looking across the room to see Fried, who was slightly blushing

Erza just smiled while Gray just sat there completely unaware of the situation

"Now if you excuse me i believe is my turn to help them out" she said standing up and heading towards Lucy

"Wait!, help who out?" yelled Gray

"Well i guess I'll be heading home now" said Lucy grabbing her keys

Erza stood behind her with her hands crossed against her chest

"Lucy don't you think is to dark to be going by yourself?" asked Erza

"Ohh, it's Ok i have my keys just in case" she said smiling

Erza's eyebrow twitched

"Well you should at least take someone with you" she said stretching out the "At Least" part

"It's ok i can go with her" said Gray walking closer to them

Once again Erza sent him and evil glare of kill

"Why that won't be necessary GRayyyy" she said her eyes never leaving Gray's

Lucy nervously laughed while Gray ran for his life

"well...then..do..you..wanna...come..with...me?" asked Lucy nervously

Erza smiled

"Sorry im staying a little longer" she said

"Just to make sure Natsu goes back to his own place" she thought

"Ohh?" asked Lucy

Erza quickly snapped back to reality and gave her a small smile

"But Fired should go with you!" she said almost yelling

"Fried?" asked Lucy looking back to were a now Blushing Fried stood

"Yeah why not?" asked Erza sending evil glares to Lucy

"Besides he should be taking Lucky back home by now don't you think?" she asked stepping closer to Lucy

"Why...umm..yeah..i..suppose..." mumbled Lucy

"GREAT!" yelled Erza Grabbing Lucy by the wrist and Fried by the back of his collar pushing them out the guild doors

"waiiiit!" whispered Fried

"where...are..."mumbled Lucy while Erza dragged them out

"Ok Good Nite Now" she said closing shut the guild doors, leaving Fried and Lucy outside the guild

Erza leaned against the guild doors and sighed heavily

"Umm Erza" whispered Wendy

Erza opened her eyes slowly "yes" she said

"You forgot someone" said Wendy pointing to the bench were Lucky was sleeping

Erza face palmed while she went to go get the Kid

"sooo" said Lucy nervously

"Yeah...hahaha" said Fried avoiding eye contact

Just then the guild doors open once again, and out came Erza holding Lucky in her arms "Here ya go have fun" she said Placing Lucky on Fried's arms and then once again slamming the doors shut

Fried and Lucy just stood there dumb folded

Fried Looked down at his arms, he had already forgotten about her, poor Lucky she didn't deserve to be forgotten so easily. She deserved better.

"I hope we can find her parents soon" said Lucy looking over at Fried

"I do to" he responded carrying Lucky in his arms he began walking

They walked in silence, both surrounded by there own thoughts

"Sooo,what do you plan on doing with Lucky?" Lucy asked breaking the silence

"I honestly don't know, I thought you did?" he said looking back at her

"Meeee?" she asked nervously

"Why would..I..know?" she asked

"Well you did offer to help,...so i thought you knew.." Fried said stopping in the middle of the street, blushing slightly

"Ohhh" whispered Lucy her cheeks blushing red

"Ahhh, but you don't have to know!" said Fried worried

"Hahahha" laughed Lucy

"Huh?"

"I guess we both don't know" said Lucy laughing

Fried smiled and nodded

The rest of the way home they talked about simple stuff,mostly about missions they had,had in the past

Fried nodded and listened to each story she told gracefully,who knew she had so much to tell

He now knew how much she used to love her mother,and how she loved Fairy Tail, she even forgave him for attacking the guild that one time,along with The Thunder God Tribe

I was the first time Fried ever opened up to anyone besides Laxus, Ever or Bickslow, and he secretly felt happy about it.

"Well were here" said Lucy pointing to her apartment

"Ohh" whispered Fried his heart sinking with the thought of leaving Lucy

They stayed in silence for a while until Lucy spoke

"do you wanna come in?" she asked nervously

"Ehh, i could never" he said shaking his head his bangs covering his eyes

he really wanted to but it would be inappropriate to enter her home at such late hours. What if someone saw them?

"It's ok" she whispered

"No, i really insist" he said

"Fried I'm not taking no for an answer" she said placing her hands on her hips

Fried looked at her and then shook his head once more "No...I..really" he said but was cut off by Lucy who pushed him from his back

"Come on" she said pushing him

"waiiit...What if someone sees us?" he asked

"It's Ok Team Natsu always comes in sooo it's fine" she said smiling

She pushed Fried all the way to her apartment door, she opened the door and switched on the lights

"Ok wait here" she said closing shut the door

Fried looked at her with a confusing look but he just nodded. He could hear loud noises coming from inside the apartment but decided to stay quiet. A couple of minutes later Lucy swinged opened the door

"Ok ready" she said panting heavily

Fried walked inside the apartment feeling like his heart was going to explode, he was inside a girls apartment and not just any girl but Lucy's!

"You can set Lucky down in my bed i don't mind" she said as she headed towards the kitchen

Her apartment looked really clean and neat, girly but cute.

He set Lucky down in her bed as he was told and tucked her in.

"Ahhhhhhh" he yawed

Ehhhhh? when did i became sleepy? he thought, his eyelids were becoming heavier and his head was slowly starting to fall.

"Ok im back" said Lucy bringing back two cups of tea

She placed the cups on the table and headed toward her bed

"Sheesh, if you were that sleepy you should have told me" she whispered

The Mage had fallen asleep on her bed and in his arms was the small child he had been caring.

They really look like a family, she thought placing the cover on top of Fried and the small girl.

She smiled at the sight and yawed

"Good nite" she whispered turning off the light

* * *

**Hope you like it, also check out my new story " It Only Get's Worst" it's a LaLu story hope you like it too :3  
**


	5. The Mess, The Laugh and The Happy Family

**Once again im sorry it's late but i been busy :DD doing god knows what but since i love you guys and girls here is the next chapter of Lucky. Enjoy !**

* * *

***The Mess, The Laugh and The Happy Family*  
**

"Lucy" i heard someone whisper, my tummy felt heavy and i could feel a warm breath behind my neck, making me tickle.

I opened my eyes, stretching my body from the uncomfortable sleeping position. I turned around to see a flash of green hair next to me. I giggled a little to stop the blush. Even in his dreams daddy still taught of her. I quickly hid under the sheets, carefully making sure i didn't wake Fried up.

Daddy hated when i called him Fried, so i giggled he he still was sleeping. I crawled under the sheets, slipping off the mattress.

Looking around, i could see it was barely morning, maybe five or six in the morning. Once again i giggled, Mommy hated when i woke up early and made a mess out of the house but it couldn't be so bad...Right?

i wiggled my toes inside my socks, something i do when im bored or thinking. I heard a slight moan coming from across the room, which made me slightly curious. Mommy always said Curiosity killed the cat, but once again we did have a cat so it was hard to believe.

I carefully tipy toed to the couch were the noise came from, looking over the side i could see a sleeping blond. She looked really familiar, but i shaked the thought out of my head. I moved a little closer, close enough to smell her strawberry and cream scent. her chest slowly moved up and down every time she took a breath.

I let out a small giggle as i took a step closer to her, brushing a lock of her blond hair away from her face, slightly brushing my finger against her skin. My cheeks turned a light pink as i let out a small giggle.

Looking back at the bed, then back to the couch i puffed

"How rude letting her sleep in such a place, daddy" i whispered

I looked around to see my surroundings, the room looked different from the one I've been before. Shrugging i wondered around the apartment.

* * *

Lucky came over to a large mirror with colorful make-up and nice smelling perfumes, a wide grin appeared on her lips as she took a step closer. She tipy toed to get a closer look, but she only reached to see the bottom of the fragrances. She puffed and crossed her arms, letting her body fall on the floor.

Obviously annoyed , she ignored the mirror, she wondered to the kitchen. She ran to the fridge with a glowing smile. Opening the door, a dark gloom fell on her.

Empty!

The imaginary fridge that was filled with delicious treats, was empty. There were some eggs on the holder and a bottle of milk, but what good was milk?

She shut close the fridge's door, mumbling something under her breath. But she wasn't done yet! Pulling out one of the chairs she placed it close to the marble counter.

She placed one leg on the chair, before reaching to lift the other.

One thing she hated more than her veggies, was the fact that she was small

After successfully having both legs on the chair, she let out a soft giggle

She grabbed the back of the chair for support, it wobbled a bit but it remained in place. Climbing to the counter she looked down letting out a small giggle.

She opened the first cabinet

Salt, spices, some weird looking green stuff...

Giving it a weird look she reached for it. Opening the small bag a weird smell filled her nose, the content looked weird like little green sliced chilli's.

She took a handful of them and stuffed them inside her mouth.

Not two seconds passed before her eyes flew out of her sockets. Her face was burning hot. She spit out the mysterious food, accidentally letting the bag fall on the floor. Before she ran on the side of the counter towards the sink.

Opening the tab, she place her mouth under the rushing water, taking huge gulps of the satisfying liquid.

After successfully managing not to die, she let out a giggle, but her giggle stopped when she looked down at the floor, there was green little chili's scattered every where.

Her over sizes shirt was completely drenched. "Maybe" she taught "I should change before cleaning up" letting out a giggle she rushed towards the closet she saw earlier.

* * *

Rolling over in my sleep, i could hear a loud crash

"Damm that Natsu" i mumbled shifting positions

Another loud crash, my eyebrow twitched

"The hell was he doing?" i thought

Another loud crash

"DAMM IT NATSU ! ! ! !" i yelled lifting myself of the couch

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ! !" i screamed rushing to the kitchen

But it wasn't Natsu.

In his place was a small girl wearing one of my favorite blue dresses, and she had on a pair of my red high heels. She had a bunch of lipstick on her lips which was mushed all over her cheeks, her hands and face were covered by some white powder. She had a black bag hanging over her shoulders, and if you look closely you could tell she HAD MY UNDERWEAR INSIDE IT ! ! ! ! !

"HEY!" I yelled

Her eyes were wide open as she just was caught red handed.

I shifted my gaze of her just to see a mess out of my kitchen.

There were chill's and milk splattered all over the floor, red lipstick was drawn all over the marble counters and on the white fringes door. Cereal was glued to the wall, and there were broken pieces of glass on the floor. Three of my chairs were missing and the table had become a fort for the small girl.

If my jaw could have reached the floor it would have!

I looked once again at the girl anger filled my veins

"THE HELL ! ! " I yelled

Rushing towards her, she ran away before i could place my hands on her, she dashed away from the kitchen and into the living room

"GET BACK HERE!" i screamed

But once again my mouth fell open.

My clothes were scattered all over the floor, and the smell of strong perfume reached my nose. There was make-up all over the back of the couch and toilet paper decorated my large mirror, My desk papers were all colored on and thrown all over the place. There was a wet t-shirt on the floor. My shoes were tied up to the handle of the door which had finger prints of red on it.

I looked back at the girl, her expression still showed fear. And it should, she was REALLY gonna get it when i got my hands on her. I took a step closer to her, but stopped when i felt a sticky sensation coming from below me. I looked down raising my foot.

A DAMM EGG YOLK ! WHAT THE HELL WAS AN EGG YOLK DOING OUT HERE ANYWAY!

I yelled this was it ! this girl was really going to get it!

I lost all my attention when

I saw a pair of light blue eyes staring deeply at me. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks

"Fried..?" i whispered

His eyes opened slightly and nodded

My cheeks grew darker "ahhhhh...what..are..you.." i began to studder

Raising my eyes once again, my mouth flew open and i started to laugh out loud. As embarrassing as it was, i could help it. I could see his eyebrow twitched

"Something funny?" he asked with a cold tone

I looked up to see him once again, but broke out into laughter once again, this time followed by small giggles.

"Mind explaining, what's so fumy?" he asked irritated

I laughed even harder, he was just to cute!

The reason was that Fried Justine had cute little black circles around his eyes, followed by a pair of whiskers and a cute little pink tongue and nose drawn all over his face.

I could help but break out in laughter, and the fact that he was mad made it all look even cuter.

"You know you're the one to laugh" he said a smirk in his lips

My eyebrow twitched "What dooo you mean?" i whispered my voice in a croak

He let out a small laugh, and his eyes never left mine "ohhh Notin" he said then once again broke into laughter

"What ?!" i asked

Turning around to face the mirror, my mouth fell open. There was a huge pair of fangs and green paint all over my face, followed by a very sharp red tongue.

I could hear him laughing behind my back, not really caring if i heard him

I looked once again in the mirror before i threw a pillow at his face.

Silence filled the room, but was stopped when i felt a pillow smack my face, followed by a cocky laugh.

We stared at each other before we broke out into laughs, are laughs filled the apartment followed by a small giggle.

Opening my eyes i turned around to see the girl i was once so mad at. She was hiding behind the bed a wide smile filled her lips as she giggled at both of us.

I turned to face Fried as he gave me a small wink, nodding, i dashed toward the girl carrying her in my arms. She broke out into laughter as me and Fried tickled her, both of us laughing at our success. That morning we all laughed for as long as we could, and as much as i hate admitting it we actually looked like a real family.

* * *

**:D Waaaaaaaaaa hope you liked it ! ! ! !**

**Don't forget to Review ;)  
**


	6. Ice-Cream Friendship

**Yay 31 reviews Thumbs up people XD Waaaa im so happy you guys are liking the story :3 Thanks for the reviews !  
**

**Lucky: yay you guys like my story**

**Me: (coughs) actually is my story but yeah  
**

**Lucky: urrr sooo mean ( runs away)  
**

**Me: ...  
**

* * *

***Ice-Cream Friendship***

"Lucccccccccyy!" i yelled running to hug her when I saw that she entered the guild

"Hey Natsu" she said smiling returning my hug

"Ohhh and Fried" i said looking besides Lucy where Fried stood carrying the same child from yesterday

The small girl looked at me, before she let out a small giggle

I frowned "What's so funny?" i asked

"Natsu !" yelled Lucy

"What ? I'm just asking"

"Well you could have been nicer you know!" she yelled taking the girl in her arms, her hand brushing against Fried's as she took the girl from his hands

"What's wrong with the way i asked?" i yelled back, im pretty sure the guild was now staring at us but i didn't care.

Why did she had to come inside the guild, with mister perfect and that weird kid looking like a happy family. It was annoying.

"Everything" she yelled

Fried stood there looking a little taken back about the situation

"And why is he with you!" i yelled, pointing at Fried

_"He"_ she yelled stretching out the he "Has a name, and im with Fried because i promised i would help him take care of Lucky, and besides" she said looking back at me

"Whom i walk with is none of your concern!" she yelled

Her words took me back, Did she really just said that. It was none of my concern? What about my feelings was that none of her concern as well?

The small girl in her arms stared deeply at me sadness in her eyes, her big brown eyes. They remained me of Lucy's eyes.

Looking back at Lucy, i sighed

What was with me? I would never rant out on her like this, but the sight of seeing her with another man, made my chest tighten

"Fine" i whispered

Her look soften, and her lips curled up to a smiled

"Now" she said

"This is Lucky" she said looking at the girl in her arms

The girl blushed, but she never looked away

Happy came flying in "Hiiii" he said landing on top of my head

"I'm happy" he said chirpy

The girl let out a small giggle

"I'm Lucky" she responded, her voice was loud and soft and her smile was as wide as mine

"Nice to see you again" said Erza

The girl blushed and nodded

We all headed to the bar where Mira was serving drinks

Lucky climbed off of Lucy's arms and ran towards the Bar

She tipy toed over the counter, and she jumped up and down trying to get to the stool.

I broke out into laughter, while Lucy, Fried and Erza let out a small giggle

"Here ya go" said Happy lifting her up so she could sit down

She flashed him a wide smile, before she turned towards Mira

"Ice-Cream!" she yelled

Mira let out a small laugh "I don't think ice-cream is a good breakfast" she said

Looking back at Lucy and Fried she smiled "And besides i don't think you're mommy and daddy will agree neither"

Lucy blushed like mad "MIRA !" she yelled

Fried coughed nervously

I clinched my fist next to my side "She would never be with someone like him!" i said, well almost yelled

Mira shoot me a glaze and Erza twitched her eyebrow

Fried looked down and said nothing, Erza was about to speak when Lucy interrupted her

"What's wrong with Fried!" she yelled blushing, her sudden response caught every one by surprise, even me.

Clinching my fists tighter i yelled "Tch, why i don't know, maybe that he's a backstabbing traitor!"

Fried looked up, and the whole guild gasped

"Why?" I yelled

"Why is it that even after all this no one never mentioned what he and his team did to the guild. They fucking hurt Lucy, but none of you care, you just took them back. Sure The old man kicked out Laxus, but yet again here he is sitting down drinking a beer. Without a single worry." i yelled

"NATSU!" yelled Erza

"No! Erza let's talk about his!" i yelled anger escaping from my mouth

The whole guild was watching me, i could hear their whispers, but i didn't care

"Why? Huh? tell me a good reason why, and I'll let this all pass" i yelled

They all stayed quiet " I thought so" i yelled i was about to run out the guild when i small voice stopped me

"Because he did it, doesn't mean he doesn't care...

"Because he did it, doesn't mean he doesn't regret it...

"Because he did it, doesn't mean he doesn't cry at night..

"Because he did it, doesn't mean he still loves this guild as much as you do

"And because he did, did it, just show how much you don't care..."

Said Lucky, Her eyes were closed and she was holding a spoon to her lips

The whole guild stayed quiet, and they all stared at me, waiting for my response

"From your own thought's I'm i right?" she said a wide smile on her lips

"how-did-

"Ahhhh ah" she said jumping off the stool

She ran towards me and grabbed my hand, flashing me a wide grin

"Now" she said chirpy, pulling me towards the bar

The whole guild watched us as she sat me down next to her, "How about some Ice-cream?" she said smiling at me

There was something about this girl, that just pulled me towards her. I don't know what it was, but it felt nice.

"Mmm" i nodded happily

The guild seemed to calm down and i could feel their smiles behind my back

"Right away" sang Mira heading to the back of the bar

Lucy smiled slightly as she sat next to Lucky

Fried sat next to me looking down at his hands

"I'm-sor

"Yeah me too" i said looking straight at him before he could even finish his sentence

I already knew what he was going to say, so i spared him the words, both his and mine

I flashed him a wide grin and he smiled happily

"thank" he murmured

Mira came back with 5 bowls of ice-cream and she placed them in front of us

"Just for today ok" she said smiling

We all nodded and smiled back at her, Erza looked my way before she gave me a small nod of recognition

"Hey where's mine!" yelled Happy

We all laughed, and for once i felt like myself again

All thanks to the small girl next to me, eating vanilla ice-cream at ten in the morning

I smiled down at her and she returned it with a wide grin

Maybe Lucky wasn't all that bad

Maybe...

That was of course until i looked down at my bowl and saw that my vanilla Ice-cream was gone

"hey!" i yelled

Lucky let out a small giggle, while the rest of the guild laughed at me

"Miraaaaa!" i whined

"Sorry Natsu, it was just for today remember" she said with a smile

"But-she-she

She let out another giggle, and she stuck out her tongue at me laughing at her success

"Ok, that's it!" i yelled jumping off my chair

She jumped off her stool and she ran away as fast as she could

As i chased her around the guild, i could hear the guilds laughs

Her small giggles echoed thru the guild

and as i chased her i realized 3 things

1. I probably wasn't going to get my ice-cream back

2. She was soo dead if i ever caught her and

3. Having Lucky around was kind of Fun! not that I'll ever admit it anyways

Maybe this could really work out im the end

One more thing, either she was a really fast runner or i was getting to old for this

Must be the first right..?

Right...?

* * *

**Lucky: Natsu is just old XD  
**

**Natsu: AM NOT ! ! ! ! !  
**

******Lucky:** ARE 2  


**Natsu: AM NOT !  
**

******Lucky:** YEAH HUH!  


**Natsu: NUH UH!  
**

******Lucky:** UH HUH!  


******Natsu: NUH UH!**

**********Lucky:** UH HUH!

******Me: OK OK  
**

******Both: Fine...  
**

******Me: please review ! ! ! Thanks for reading :3  
**

**************Natsu: NUH UH!**

**************Me: NATSU ! ! ! ! !  
**

**************Natsu: (runs away)Sorry! ! ! ! !  
**


	7. Strawberry Cake:Part One

**Waaa sorry i know i haven't uploaded but it's the Holidays right :3 i know lame excuse but don't hate me :D i still love y'all...Now on with the story!  
**

* * *

***Strawberry Cake: Part One***

**MIRA  
**

"So Lucky tell me about yourself" i said

She raised her face from her plate and smile "wacha wana talks bout" she said her mouth full of food (What you wanna talk about)

"Oshh tuff bout yu" said Natsu (Oh, Stuff about you)

"Ohh tats shmart" she responded looking at Natsu (Oh that's smart)

Lucy and Fried sweatdroped and i sighed. I didn't get what any of them where saying but for some reason they understood each other.

I turned towards Lucy and Fried they both were having a cup of tea at the bar, while Natsu and Lucky stuffed their face with food

"So have you found anything?" i asked while cleaning a mug

Fried sighed "Not at all" he said

"Except for the part that she's a lost child of a Jigglypuff" said Lucy with a smile ( Credits to SayaNightshade for that line thanks :)

Fried Chuckled and Lucy let out a small laugh

I raised a brow, Jigglypuff? Those two seemed to have gotten closer over the night, wonder what happened. They made such a cute couple. Lucy the princess and Fried the charming prince in his white stallion. Coming to rescue her from the evil hands of the fire dragon...

_"Ohh Fried, help" she would yell_

_"Im on my way my dear" he would stretch out his hand a bouquet of roses in his hand  
_

_"Kya, hahahaha" laughed the evil dragon snatching her away  
_

_"She's mine ALL MINE" he roared  
_

_"No my Love" he would call tears in his eyes  
_

_"Fried!" she yelled  
_

_"Fried!" she reached out her hand and then...  
_

"MIRA!"

"Oyy!"

"Oyy Mira can i get another plate" yelled natsu waving his hands in front of me

I felt a vein pop out but i ignored it

"Ahh me too" yelled Lucky

"Ehhh how much can you guys eat?" i yelled placing my hands on my hips, they just had to go ruin my fantasies

"A lot" they both yelled**  
**

They looked at each other before they let out a chuckle

"Ehh, Lucky i don't think eating to much is a good idea" said Lucy a worried expression on her face

"Ehh, it's fine" she said

"Aye! she looks like she could handle it" yelled Natsu reaching for another plate

"Aha, me and uncle always have eating contest. So it's fine" she said as she took the plate from Natsu

"hey!" he yelled

Me, Fried and Lucy exchanged a look before Fried asked

"Who's your uncle?"

Lucky raised her spoon to her lips and shook her head "Not telling" she said and began to eat again

Lucy let out a sigh and placed her head on the counter

"Were never going to find her parents"

"It's ok Lucy, besides the longer she stays the longer you get to spent time with Fried" i said with a smile

Her cheeks turned bright red and Fried choked on his drink

"Ara,ara" i said with a smile

"MIrA" yelled Lucy covering her face with her bangs

I smiled at her and headed towards the other side of the Bar

"Ohio Erza-Chan" i said

"Ah good morning Mira" she responded as she took a seat next to Lucy

"What will it be today, another strawberry cake?" i asked

She smiled and nodded

"So Lucy, Fried how's it going?" she asked

"Better than expected" he said with a smile

"Speak for yourself" responded Lucy cheeks still red

"She only listens to Fried"

"Well maybe is because she saw me first, i believe she'll come to like you" he said and smiled

"Waaaa, so she doesn't like me NOW!" she yelled hitting her head on the counter

Fried shook his hands "Ahhh-that's not want i mean" he stuttered

"Is useless" she whispered head still low

Fried turned to look at Erza but she just shrugged

"Here you go Erza, Ehh what's wrong Lucy?" i asked

"Kids hate me" she mumbled

I turned to look at Erza and Fried but they just shook there heads

"Ara, Ara"

** No one's P.O.V**

"I'm still hungry" mumbled Lucky looking at Natsu who was still stuffing his face with food

"If there was only food laying around somewhere" she whispered

She looked around and her eyes widen at the sight of a perfectly strawberry cake with strawberry syrup on top and a single red strawberry laying on a perfect white plate, just laying around untouched, unwanted.

She looked both ways before she jumped down from her seat

Mira and the rest where to busy talking to Lucy she crawled right underneath them with out them noticing her

She tippy toed to try and reach the plate but she was too small

"Ohh cheer up Lucy" said Erza

*sniff,sniff*

Lucky quikly hid underneath the booth before she got caught, she needed to get that Cake!

She reached for her sock and took out a small violet key

She was only wearing the baggy shirt and her white socks, so she could put it anywhere else

She looked down at it and sighed

"No, Lucky no keys" she whispered and tucked the key back into her sock

She looked back up and heard the mages conversation

"Lucy, i think your doing great" said Fried placing a hand on her shoulder

She looked up and smiled "Thanks Fried"

"Kyaaa you two really make a cute couple!" chirped Mira running wild with one of her fantasies again

"MiRA!" yelled Lucy once again

Fried looked at his boots and Erza chuckled while Natsu made a rampage about how that would never work

Lucky was getting impatient she wanted that cake, and if she didn't hurry it would be gone!

"No key's but travel magic is fine" she whispered with a smirk

She placed her hands in her heart and began to chant

_Both worlds that connect this universe _

_Let me pass thru as a user  
_

_82 stars open the gate  
_

_Let me thru  
_

_Urania Platonia  
_

With that a small bell was heard and a bright golden light formed around Lucky_  
_

Swallowing her in it's shine

* * *

**He he he **

**Cliff hanger...is that even a cliff hanger? I hope it is or this is going to be awkward...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**ANYYYways i hope you like it don't forget to review  
**

**Once again thanks to SayaNightshade for the Jigglypuff idea :D  
**

**Love Chris :3  
**


	8. Strawberry Cake:Part Two

**Wow! Happy New Years Everyone! Hope you had fun :D Wish y'all a great Year Happy 2013!  
**

**P.s Lucky's spell Urania Platonia is different from Lucy's Urano Metoria, Lucy spell is used for causing great damage to her opponents, while Lucky's spell is used for... well you'll find out ;)  
**

* * *

*******Strawberry Cake: Part Two***  


**Review on the last chapter:  
**

Lucky was getting impatient she wanted that cake, and if she didn't hurry it would be gone!

"No key's but travel magic is fine" she whispered with a smirk

She placed her hands in her heart and began to chant

_Both worlds that connect this universe _

_Let me pass thru as a user  
_

_82 stars open the gate  
_

_Let me thru  
_

_Urania Platonia  
_

With that a small bell was heard and a bright golden light formed around Lucky_  
_

Swallowing her in it's shine...

**Now one with the story :D**

_In the Celestial Realm_

"Waaa what i will give to see my beautiful princess once again" said Loki extending out his arms

"Gomenasi" said Aries

While the rest of the female spirits Kyaaa'ed at Loki's speech

"Tch" said Aquarius

Just then a bright light appeared before them

"What is that?" asked Aries shyly

"Trouble..?" responded Loki adjusting his sunglasses

"yo'" said a small chirped voice from below the spirits

"Kyaaa, Kawaii" yelled Loki's fan-girls

"Princess..?" mumbled Loki

"Loki-San" yelled Lucky jumping into Loki's arms_  
_

"Lucky!" he yelled caring her and swinging her high above the air

She let out a small giggle and hugged his neck

"Lucky-sama" whispered Aries with a blush

Lucky looked towards her and gave her a wide grin

"Onee-Chan!" she yelled jumping off Loki and running to Aries arms

"Ehhhh? What's the little rascal doing here?" asked Aquarius with a smirk

Lucky giggled and ran towards Aquarius jumping into her arms "I missed you to Big-sis" she said in between giggles

"How's my favorite little sis doing" asked Loki

She stopped hugging Aquarius and smiled "Great!" she said

Aries smiled and Aquarius ruffled her hair

"You know Capricorn doesn't like you visiting so often" said Loki with a small smile

"Ehhhh? Why?" Lucky asked making her cutest face

"Because your still to young to travel between realms" said Aquarius as she placed her on the floor once again

The spirits exchanged a worried look, that did not go unnoticed by the small girl

"Ehhh!" she yelled

"I'm big enough" she wined

"A-a-Aries-has-a question" Aries said shyly

"What is it?" asked Loki leaning over her

"Gomenasi" she responded looking at the floor

All three of them sweat-dropped

"Is-just-that..." she began, she looked at Lucky and then continued

"This-this-isn't-Lucky's-time" she whispered looking at her wool boots

"Huh!?" yelled Aquarius

"Gomenasi" said Aries hiding behind Loki

"Aqua, please relax let's just hear what she has to say" he said placing his hands in front of him for protection

Lucky watched as the spirits fighted each other

"Is-just-that-she-" she began to say before Aquarius chased her around the tree

"Gomenasi-Gomenasi" yelled Aries

"Aquarius please!" yelled Loki following Aquarius

"Ehem!" said a voice But all three spirits continued to chase each other around the tree

"Ehem" he said louder, still no-one payed attention

"EHEM!" he yelled, all three spirits turned around crashing with each other, falling to the floor

Above them stood Capricorn, with his usual sour face

"ohh-ohh" they all said in unison

"What are you guys doing!" he yelled leaning over them, Just then a small giggle was heard that sent shivers down the three spirits spines

They were in BIG trouble

Capricorns sour look turned to stone as he heard the small girl giggle

"Lucky" he said with a sour and hateful tone

"Ohh" mumbled Lucky a cold sweat in her forehead

"Yo'" she said with a sweet smile

His eyebrow twitched and he stepped closer towards her making the girl flinch

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Loki quickly raising to his feet

The girls followed and stood in front of Lucky for protection

Loki carried her, and held her protectively against his chest

Capricorn remained in his place and glared at the trio

"Move" he ordered

"You know we can't " said Loki with a serious tone

Lucky watched silently above Loki's shoulder

"Move" he ordered again taking a step closer

Aquarius step forward as well holding her urn in her hands

They both stared at each other intensely "Are you planing on using that" he asked coldly

Aquarius growled "Try me" she threaten

This was getting bad, thought Loki. He looked over to Lucky she had a hurt-sad look in her face as she watched Capricorn and Aquarius

Aries was shaking as she stepped back a couple of steps

"Capricorn, please" said Loki

The man looked at him with a cold expression

"I warned you guys about her being here" he said

"AS A CELESTIAL MAGE SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO BE HERE!" yelled Aquarius with a hatred tone

Capricorn flinched and he curled his fist

Aries stepped back a little more as Loki tightened his grip on Lucky

"She doesn't belong here!" said Capricorn his voice rising

"She's no different than any other Celestial Mage!" said Loki staring at Capricorn

"SHE WILL BRING CHAOS TO THE CELESTIAL REALM!" He yelled

All three spirits flinched and stepped back a bit, Loki's grip tightened he could feel the small child's tears on his shirt

"That's no excuse, to banish her" said Aries, which surprised everyone

She stepped closer extending her hands in-front of Aquarius and Loki "THIS CHILD IS A MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY!" She yelled

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER" she screamed

Just then an explosion of pink smoke exploded, making it hard to see anything

"NOW!" she yelled

Loki took it as his Que to run, he holded Lucky in his arms and ran forward, behind he could hear Aquarius and Aries Spells

He didn't look back, he just continued to run as fast as he could

Lucky sobs getting louder "I'm-sorry" she cried

"im-sorry" she whispered

Loki continued running, He had to get Lucky to safety no matter What!

* * *

**Waaa i know there's still no Freed and Lucy fluff, but there will be in future chapters i promise...maybe XD**

**So in another theme Capricorns a Bitch! Review and tell me what you think ;)  
**


	9. There's No Fairy Tale's

**YaY Chapter NiNe! I love you guys! i think XD, hope you like it...Thanks to those who reviewed You guys are AWESOME, if you didn't U SUCk! XD love y'all**

* * *

**~There's No Fairy Tale's~**

Loki stopped running after what seemed forever, The Celestial world was a wide place. So not even Capricorn would be able to find them so easily.

He looked down at the girl who was on her bottom, head against her knees. back pressed against a tree.

"Lucky..?" he whispered

She lifted her head, tears on her eyes

"Im-sorry" she cried

A sharp pain stabbed Loki as he saw her cry

"Lucky" he whispered once more before he keeled next to her and holded her in his embrace.

She cried in his arms, Loki looked at her the entire time whispering words like

"It's ok" or "Don't worry"**  
**

But he himself knew that none of those were true, he knew still there was no way he could bring himself to lie**  
**

"Lucky why are you here..?" he asked pushing the girl off his arms

She wiped away her tears and looked down to her socks

"I wanted cake" she whispered

He let out a small chuckle before he hugged her once more

She looked up tears still in her eyes "What..?" she whispered

He shook his head and smiled "Nothing, you just remind me of someone"

"Who?" she asked making her cutest little face

He sat next to her, and smiled

"A great princess that once lived" he said

"Lived..?" she asked

"Yes, lived" he responded

"What happened..?" she asked wrapping her arms around her legs

"She ran away"

"Why..?" she asked

He chuckled, "because she wasn't happy"

"ohh" he mumbled

"What about her prince, didn't he make her happy?" she asked looking up to him

"Well..her prince didn't live with her"

"ohh"

"Where did he live?" she asked

He smiled and ruffled her hair, receiving a pout

"He lived with his friends in a magic castle, with fights and parties, but he wasn't happy either" he continued

"Why, is nobody happy in this story Loki-san?"

He chuckled as he raised to his feet

"Because not everything is a fairy tail, Lucky" he responded

She looked down to her feet

"I know that" she whispered

"So i ask again Lucky" he said

"Why are you here?" he looked down at her, she still looked down to her feet

"I don't know" she whispered

He sighed and extended his hand towards her, she gladly took it and pushed her self up

"The prince" she asked

"Mmmh..?"

"Why wasn't the prince happy..?" she asked

"Ohh, Because he wasn't with his princess" he responded

"I thought so" she whispered, a sad look on her face

He sighed and started to walk towards a few houses

"Were are we going..?" she asked

"_YOU _are going back to the human world, while me and the others sort some stuff out" he said

They entered a shabby house and he tightened his squeeze on her hand "don't let go" he whispered

She nodded and followed him carefully toward the backyard

"Lucky-sama!" she heard someone yell

Aries ran towards her and picked her up, holding her close to her chest

"onee-chan..?" whispered Lucky

She received a nod, and she hugged her back tears rolling off her cheeks

"I'm so glad your ok" she whispered

Loki placed a hand on her shoulder and she let go off the child

Lucky could see the bandages in her arms and legs and a few cuts on her fur

"Aries.." she whispered

Aries looked down at her and smiled, wiping away her tears "It's ok Lucky" she whispered

"Come" she said extending out her hand

She looked at Loki which he nodded so she gladly took her hand, Lucky followed her deeper into the backyard

"Hey squirt" she heard, Her eyes widen when she saw Aquarius sitting down on a chair, the place was full of other spirits.

Some like Taurus, Scorpio, Gemini and Libra while some were completely different

"Big-sis" she yelled as she dashed towards Aquarius

Aquarius flinched, but hugged her back

The spirits watched carefully at the scene before them

"I was beginning to worry of where you were" said Aquarius with a smile

Lucky let out a small giggle and hugged her once more

"Big-sis what happened..?" she asked

The question sent the whole place to a silent stop

Aquarius forced a smile and shook her head "Just some bad foreplay" she lied

"Now Lucky" she ordered her tone changing completely

"We need to sent you back" she said

Just then a blue portal opened behind her

I can holded for a couple of minutes said a tall male spirit

Lucky looked at the portal

You could see a large house with a big garden and two graves in font of a huge angel statute

The garden was nicely trimmed and full of blooming flowers, she knew this place, this was her house

Were she lived with her mom and dad

Lucy and Freed Justine, once the home of her Grandparents Jude and Layla Heartfilia

Lucky looked at Aquarius then at Loki

It was her home alright, but that's not were she was going

"Go on now Lucky, we need to hurry" said Aquarius worry in her tone

"No" she whispered

There was silence

"Wh-what..?" she asked

"I said No" said Lucky her vice a little more louder

"Lucky, this is no time to play get in now!" yelled Loki

"No!" she yelled

"That's not where i was" she yelled pointing to the portal

"is closing" yelled the man

"HUrry!" yelled Aquarius tears in her eyes

"No!" she said firmly

"Take me to where i was!" she yelled

"He's getting closer" whispered Aries, a few spirits looked her way worry all over their faces

"Lucky GET IN NOW!" yelled Loki grabbing her wrist

"NO! You don't understand!" she yelled her eyes filled with tears

She looked back at Aquarius and her other spirits

"Pleaseeee" she begged

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lucky-Sama" whispered Aries

"NO! let me go" she yelled, But Loki kept his grip

Lucky looked back

"See ya squirt" said Aquarius tears in her eyes

"Loki pleaseee" she wined, but when she looked up she saw him eyes covered in tears, his expression was hurt and he had a frown

"Loki..?" she whispered

He pushed her forward, making her fall to the floor

He lowered his head, bangs covering his expression

"Go, now" he ordered

She looked at him then back to her spirits

Tears were in each of their eyes

"but-bu-

"GO NOW!" He yelled

She flinched, tears rolling of her cheeks

"Fine" she whispered

Aries broke out into tears, Taurus lowered his axe and covered his face

Lucky looked back one last time before she stepped into the portal

"Will miss you" whispered Loki in the verge of sobs

The portal closed, and with i a few seconds a huge explosion exploded from the shabby house

"Found you" whispered Capricorn with a smirk


	10. Causing Trouble

**Well shit, i haven't uploaded crap in the last few months :L. crap you people probably hate me by now...well sowy XD but here's Chapter Ten, the new one :) hope you like it.**

* * *

** Lucky**

***Causing Trouble***

"Where is She..?" asked Lucy looking behind the counters

"She's not upstairs!" yelled Natsu from the stair case

"Not in the kitchen neither" Mirajane said softly

"Were could that girl be..?" asked Freed more to himself than others

They were all sitting down eating at the counter when Lucky suddenly left, now she was missing. "ohh well it was nice meeting her" joked Natsu as he placed his arm around Lucy

"Natsu!" she yelled

"Just Kitten...get it kitten as in-

"I GET IT NATSU! Lucy yelled, making Mira laugh

"It's weird, i don't sense her magic power at all, maybe she left the guild" Said the scarlet mage

Left the guild? Freed looked at the guild doors, this girl had only been with him for a couple of days and he had already lost her. Nice going Freed

He sighed as he sat back down, having kids was hard.

(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)

The portal closed and Lucky fell to the ground, except she wasn't on the ground...she was in mid air

And not in any part of mid-air, ohh no sir, no she was falling towards the guild

"kyaaaaaaaaaa!" she yelled

Inside everyone heard the loud yell, though no one knew were it came from and before any of them could react the roof of the guild came crashing down and with it was Lucky

"LUCKY!" yelled Freed and Lucy at the same time

Natsu made a run to catch her but before he could even grab hold of her a bright shinning light filled the guild

the smoke covered the guild and Natsu yelled "Wakaba!"

"Already on It!" he yelled

"Smoke Dispenser!" (FYI- i don't even know if that's the right name for it XD

In a matter of seconds the smoke banished, and just as it was clearing a tall shadow could be seen

"Who's there!" called Gray,

Erza equipping her armors wheel just in case

Freed got in battle position along with the guild Until Lucy yelled "wait" as she ran towards the shadow

"Lucy!" called Freed

"Luce!"

"Lucy!" yelled Erza, the guild was silent waiting for their celestial mage to come back. And as the smoke cleared completely they all relaxed, as they saw no other then there guild playboy- and now spirit of there dear celestial mage.

Loki in his usual suit and tie was carrying an unconscious Lucky on his arms

"Lucky" yelled Freed rushing towards her, the guild lowered their guard and Natsu, Erza, and Gray rushed towards the small girl

"Well that was close" he joked, but Lucy didn't smile

Something was not right, Loki wasn't one to save someone he didn't not know, the guild had had many fights before but not once did he leave the realm for someone else than her, so why Now..?

She wasn't saying she minded, it was just unusual

Freed took Lucky from Loki and he gave her a light hug,

Thank-god, he thought, just then Lucky's eyes started to open lightly

"Lucky!" yelled Natsu

She turned her head curiously

"were am i..?" she asked

"At the guild, don't you remember?" asked Erza

Lucky's thoughts went back to the spirit realm, with Capricorn and Loki, there fight and when she saw the portal open. But the guild...? No the portal was clearly showing her home with Lucy and Free at the mansion. So why was she at the guild?

Her thought circled around the thought of the fight and her eyes opened wide, she remembered clearly Capricorn screaming, the cuts in Aries fur and Aquarius crying face. Tears started to form in her eyes and she pulled Freed closer

the guild fell silent "Lucky..?" Freed whispered

"what's wrong are you hurt?" he asked

"Loki...Loki..*sniff*"

"Loki..?" questioned Lucy, the guild's attention fell on Loki as he retreated a few steps back

"well...you..know...nice..seeing all of y'all but saddlyihavetoogobacknowcya!" he said rather quickly

"Loki? What's going on?" questioned Lucy as the whole guild watched him intensely

"YEAh! What you do to lucky!" screamed Natsu

Lucky slowly raised her head. Wait, Loki was there..? But Why? he should be at the spirit realm fighting Capricorn

"You probably flirted with her, didn't ya!" yelled Natsu making Loki sweat-drop, Erza gave him a killing stare

"You did what?!" she asked her voice pitch cold

"Wait...I..can..explain" he stuttered

"go on then" Erza said placing her hands on her hips along with Lucy

Lucky turnered to the small group, It was real, he was there, he was with her!

Waiting no longer she jumped out of Freed's arms and ran towards Loki

"Loki-san!" she yelled in tears pushing herself thru the small crowd

"EHHHHHHHH!" yelled the guild


End file.
